Niu Kindoku
Niu Kindoku is a past member of Phantom Shard. She is from a greater realm named Yaseja, and was only part of the guild temporarily. However, she may return in the future. Appearance Race: Yasejan Age: Niu appears about thirteen years old in Center Realm human years, however, she is actually twenty six. Height: 5 feet, 6 inches Body type: Slim Skin: '''Pale '''Hair: Chin length, sky blue bob with bangs Eyes: Yellow Attire: 'Brown pirate hat with a burgundy feather, a burgundy long coat, white shirt, brown platform boots Personality Niu can be seen sailing, reading, writing, tinkering with technology, inventing, and brewing potions or poisons. Souless Niu When Niu didn't have a soul due to Captain Halk's spell, she was very quiet and apathetic. Her facial expression seldom changed from this: (─‿‿─). She also was kind of rude to the other guild members and would often prank them or blatently do bad things to them. Normal Niu Niu, with her soul, is a very happy, motivated, creative, talented kid. She's very family oriented and a hard worker. She loves to go on adventures. History Pre-Phantom Shard Niu was raised by her parents, Teira and Rion, along side her two brothers (one younger and one older) and two sisers (one younger and one older). They all lived on a ship named ''The Barnigal. Their father, Rion, was the captain of this ship. Together, they sailed the East Ocean on Yaseja. When Niu was ten, The Barnigal was attacked by a pirate ship named The Hell Swan. Its evil pirate crew invaded The Barnigal, stole their goods and gold, and kidnapped Niu. It wasn't until too late that they found Niu missing. Aboard The Hell Swan, Captain Halk, cast a spell on Niu, removing her soul from her body, sending it to the spirit plane, and making her physical form an emotionless, memory-less slave to the ship. Whenever Niu's soul tried to return, her physical form regained her memories and personality. However, Captain Halk's spell avoided her soul staying any longer than a few seconds by automatically shocking her physical form with an intense magical energy. Niu's physical form was put to brutal work and torture aboard the ship. It wasn't until three years later that Niu finally escaped. She snuck off the ship and walked through some marshlands when she miraculously stumbled into Hitokage Akuchi and Fein Yve. She begged them to take her with them, and thus she became a member of the guild. Post-Phantom Shard How Niu got her soul back for good: After Captain Halk discovered Niu's disappearance, he located her at Rift World Guilds. He demanded her return and attacked the guild with The Hell Swan. Hitokage Akuchi didn't know of Niu's past because her soulless body couldn't remember it. So, Hito brought himself and Halk to the past to discover what happened. When they returned to the present, Hito exposed Halk for the true coward he was and defeated him, his entire crew, and destroyed his ship. This broke Halk's spell and Niu's soul was able to safely return to her body. She was herself again, however, her memories from her physical form and soul form merged, leaving her terrible experiences upon The Hell Swan and in the spirit realm lingering in her memories forever. The first thing Niu wanted was to her find her family. So, Hito helped her do this back in Yaseja and it was truly a touching experience. Finally, Niu and the whole crew of The Barnigal are living happily together again. Abilities Niu has multiple gadgets that she uses to fight. They all do a wide assortment of things. Niu seems to always have some new piece of technology up her sleeve. *'''Shoes: Niu's platform boots have multiple abilities and are quite advanced technologies for Yaseja. They can increase in height instantly and drastically. Then can also shoot various amunition. *'Guns:' Niu double wields two golden guns that can shoot various amunition with incredible accuracy and precision. More coming soon...